


Making Me Sick

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon?, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, angsty, canon-ish?, karmagisa - Freeform, karmagisa will be the death of me, maybe? - Freeform, unintentional kayano bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: Karma's been acting off lately, so a frustrated Nagisa decides to confront him.  Shit Summary, Like Always.  Better than Summary.  One Shot.  Karmagisa.  Angsty?





	Making Me Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of updating the rest of my stories. . .   
> Also, it's unbeta'd, so I release it into the world.

“K-Karma-kun.”

 

Nagisa bit his lip as he lightly tugged on the other’s sleeve. His gaze shifted from the wall behind Karma to the ground, looking at everything, except for the crimson eyes of the teen in front of him.

 

A mere hum was all Karma gave in response.

 

“You’ve...”  the bluenette began before letting out a disgruntled sigh. His fists clenched at his sides, as he tried once more to form a mere handful of words. His eyes darted around before ultimately locking onto Karma’s bag falling to the ground; Nagisa contemplated his next words.  “You’ve been acting different around me lately. Did I do something to make you mad?” The teen felt like he’d released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

 

“Hmm...?” The red-headed teen hesitated before, ultimately, deciding to keep his distance. “Oh, no.” Karma’s eyes looked everywhere except at the teen in front of him.  He sighed harshly, looking at his watch before speaking again. “Nothing is wrong, Nagisa, Nothing at all.” 

 

His answer couldn’t fool Nagisa, as the bluenette’s analytical mind catalogued every detail about Karma’s response: The momentary hesitation, his voice lacking of his signature, devilish tone, the distance, his hurt expression — it was all engraved into Nagisa’s mind.

 

Karma glanced down at Nagisa, observing the absence of the sparkle his eyes usually held. He’d never admit it, but he hadn’t thought about how his reply would make Nagisa feel until that moment. 

 

A small gust of Autumn wind brushed against the two boys, causing Nagisa’s hands to subconsciously pull on the sleeves of his shirt.  His cheeks began to pinken from the cold-Karma didn’t want to admit it, but the rosy cheeks only made him look more serene. 

 

_ I have to leave,  _ Karma thought. _ Now.  _

 

“Karma-kun...” The shorter male started, completely unsure of what to say next. 

 

“If that’s all, I’m going to leave now,”  Karma said, rolling his eyes as he reached down to pick up his book bag.

 

“Wait!”  

 

Karma sighed and turned to look at the shorter teen in front of him. He memorized every part of Nagisa’s face that he could — Karma hated the habit of his.  

 

“What?” Karma responded, obviously out of character and caught completely off guard by the sudden calling of his name.  He cleared his throat, hoping for the smaller one to not notice his answers.

 

“Why?” The bluenette fought back tears that were threatening to spill onto his cheeks. Nagisa didn’t want to break down in front of Karma, but the latter wasn’t say anything, just staring blankly, as he waited for Nagisa to continue. “Why are you acting like this?” Nagisa choked. He was so frustrated at both himself and the redhead in front of him that his voice began to raise as he continued.  “You haven’t talked to me in weeks! You don’t respond to my texts or calls! You leave before class is finished, providing you decide to stay at all!” Nagisa couldn’t control himself anymore; he vented his frustrations, letting everything out before he had the chance to process his words. “I just want an answer!” “What did I do?” His hands began to quake. He just wanted an answer. “WHY?!” he screamed, the sound of his own voice cracking startling himself.    Tears began to fall from his eyes, as his breath came out in staggers. “Is it because of Kayano-chan?! Do you hate her, or something? You’ve been acting strange and I just want to know why! What has changed?!” Nagisa’s hands frantically began to wipe away the tears falling down from his face.

 

Karma gritted his teeth at Nagisa’s words. _Kayano._ He fought to contain the rage inside of him.  It all started because of her! She snaked her way closer and closer to Nagisa, taking Karma’s beloved bluenette from his side. A pool of rage began to cloud his mind, as he fought the urge to yell back at Nagisa; However, it was fruitless and his mind became plagued with the thought of   _Kayano_ _Kaede and Shiota Nagisa together!_ M emories of seeing the two laughing happily down the halls together began to flood his mind. Kayano draping herself over Nagisa, watching her blatantly flirt with him, seeing her force her way in between himself and Nagisa. Karma couldn’t help but relive those moments all over again in his mind.

 

“I love you so much and it’s making me sick to see you with her!” Karma snapped. The barrier surrounding his true thoughts finally began to shatter. There was no going back after that. “She-” he spat, refusing to speak her name “-has taken you away from me!” Tears began to fill Karma’s eyes and he blinked furiously to keep them down. “I don’t want to see you guys together anymore.”  

 

“Karma, I...” Nagisa averted his eyes and struggled to find the right words.  _ Why didn’t I ever notice?  _ Nagisa contemplated.  He choked back a few sobs, focusing on each word that came out of the other’s mouth.  

 

“Tell me,” Karma muttered, using the palms of his hands to rub the tears away from his face.  “Are you… are you in love with her?” Karma wished he never asked, fearing the answer, but he needed to know.  

 

Karma’s question was unexpected.  _ Do I love her?  _ Nagisa pondered.  _ No _ was his first thought, but if he didn’t love her, then who did he love?   Nagisa did have something. He did feel something, that he was certain of. But was it love?  As far as he knew, it had always been there, way before Kayano was in the picture. Someone he was truly himself around.  Someone constantly on his mind. Someone who was always there. Someone who made him happier. 

Nagisa looked back to before Kayano entered the picture. The one who was there for him before Kayano ever was, was the person who was standing in front of him now.   

 

All these years, it was always Karma.   

 

Nagisa felt foolish.  His mind raced with thoughts about Karma as he finally came to terms with his feelings.  Karma was always there. Nagisa’s mind filled with memories of the past. It was Karma who was there for him.  His first friend. His only friend before he was thrown in E-Class. Karma was the one who spent time with him, who knew the real him.  Even more tears spilled from his eyes, as he began to frantically wipe them away. Karma going to the movies with him, spending lunches together, bonding over their mutual love for comics together.  It was always Karma. . . . So when did that become something more, and why did he let Kayano come between them? Why did it take so long for him to realize? Nagisa bit his lip hard, running his fingers through his falling hair.  How did it take him this long? He almost screamed in frustration, angry at himself for being so observate for everyone- but himself. 

 

“Nagi-”  

 

“You.”  The redhead looked at the other, puzzled at just where the other was going.  Nagisa shook his head, taking two small steps to close the distance between them before placing his hands on the other’s cheeks, pulling him down to his level.  “I love you.” Tears began to fall once again. 

 

No way did he hear him right, Karma thought to himself, fighting the force to not clean out his ears, since he obviously was hearing things.  “I didn’t hear you right.” He forced a chuckle. There was no way his first and only love was saying he loved  _ him _ over Kaede Kayano.  No way. He could feel more tears starting to form, but he wasn’t going to let those out.  

 

“Karma, I’m an idiot.”  The bluenette frantically brought his hands up to his eyes, wiping away tear after tear.   “All this time, I’ve been in love with you.” Another sob escaped his lips. “It took me all this time to realize.”  

 

Karma pulled him into his chest without even realizing it.  He was certain this time that he had heard Nagisa right this time, letting each word fully process in his mind, before speaking again. “Nagi,”  this time, his tone was soft, gaining the other’s attention almost immediately. His fingers grazed the other’s chin, pulling it up slightly so their eyes locked.  “I’m in love with you too.” Karma admitted, for the first time out loud. He placed his lips softly on the other’s, locking for only a brief moment before Karma pulled away.  “Will you be mine, Nagi?” He didn’t care what would happen later, or what others would say, or about Kayano, or their families. Nothing mattered at the moment to Karma except the next word from the other’s mouth.   

“Yes.”  


End file.
